


How To Not Pluck Mangoes

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, India, Kissing, M/M, Travel, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Snooping around an orchard and stealing mangoes?Try not to get caught!Half-Indian Iwaizumi brings Tsukishima to visit his mother's village and teaches him how to steal mangoes. And almost get caught!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	How To Not Pluck Mangoes

**Author's Note:**

> I find it really amusing I didn't even need to suggest iwatsukki, Kaa took it as a given that we ARE writing them.

The breeze kissed their skin as they walked side by side under the warm afternoon sun on the narrow dirt road. Shoulder to shoulder, with barely any distance between them, knuckles brushing against one another and soft smile playing on their lips. 

Tsukishima tried to kick a tiny pebble off the track but all it did was to make a little storm of dust around his foot and the pebble only landed a few inches away. Annoyed, but having fun in the vain activity, Tsukishima walked on with a skip in his step and kicked the pebble again. This time it landed in front of Iwaizumi’s feet. With a shake of his head and a short chuckle, Iwaizumi kicked it off the road, earning a pout from his boyfriend.

“That was mine.” Tsukishima elbowed the man, or at least tried, but Iwaizumi caught his arm before it could land a hit.

"You're getting your sandals dirty," Iwaizumi slipped his fingers into Tsukishima's fist. "Then you'll be the one complaining about it on our way back."

The joined hands swung to and fro between them. "I was having fun!" The blonde's eyes were trained on his sandals, trying to dig up more pebbles on his way.

Iwaizumi grinned with a glint in his eyes. "Look up now, in front of you," they had reached the boundary wall. "Now that's what I call fun."

The bricks were uneven, sticking out in places, Tsukishima stared with mild concern. “Don’t tell me you’re going to do what I think you are.”

“Yes, I am.” Iwaizumi’s grin turned wider and to Tsukishima’s utter horror he stepped out in front of the wall, a bunch of loose bricks and stones were stacked at the base. With the help of those, Iwaizumi decided to climb the wall.

“You are gonna fall and break your bones.” Tsukishima took a step towards the man, panic lacing his voice. “There’s no way this rickety thing will hold up.  _ Haji! _ ”

“It will be  _ fine _ , babe. I’ve seen this wall and climbed it since I was a kid, it’s still holding up pretty well.” Iwaizumi stretched out one leg and stepped onto one of the bricks that were sticking out and lifted himself high enough to grab the edge of the wall. Suspended like that, he turned his head to look down at his boyfriend. “You know what they say, old things are sturdy.”

"Old men like you are not!" Tsukishima screeched and at once Iwaizumi hissed from his position.

"Shh! Stop shouting! You don't wanna get caught, trust me, these orchard owners are absolutely merciless."

Tsukishima looked around. "Then why are we trespassing their property?"

"Because it's fun," Iwaizumi stepped on another brick jutting out and heaved himself over the edge. "Come on, it'll be fine as long as we're quiet."

Tsukishima stared sceptically down at the bricks at the bottom, wondering if kids and other people do that all the time that there’s always some stacked nearby. Then he sized up the wall once more. He was tall enough that he probably did not need to step on anything, lifting his hand would be enough to reach the top of the wall.

Yet to be on the safe side, he gripped the edge of the wall tightly and stepped on a protruding brick on the wall and Iwaizumi held on to his arm as he struggled a little to find his next footing. 

"Don't try to stand on the edge!" Iwaizumi was too late with his warning and Tsukishima had already placed both of his feet there. He wobbled but did not let go of his hands either so now he was stuck in a crouched position on a seven feet high wall.

"Just try to sit down slowly," Iwaizumi tried to wrap his arms around Tsukishima's waist to secure him but it only made the blond more unsteady on his feet. But Iwaizumi knew what he was doing, and as Tsukishima lost the last of his balance, he pulled the man closer to him, wrapping both arms tightly around the blonde while toeing one of Tsukishima’s leg out so when he crashed against Iwaizumi’s chest, his fall was stabilized from having each foot on either side of the wall. Iwaizumi fell back along the line of the wall and barely managed to balance himself.

"Fuck," Tsukishima swore under his breath and bent in double as Iwaizumi refused to sympathize with him. "That hurt!"

"You'll live," the spiky-haired male shrugged. "Have you never scaled walls back in Japan? Then being friends with you as a child would have been no fun."

It'd been a month that Tsukishima and Iwaizumi had arrived in India to visit the latter's family on his mother's side. Besides that, they had also visited several touristy places on their way. They got their pictures taken in the Taj Mahal at Agra as holding the entire structure by the finial of the dome (Tsukishima had roared in laughter when they got the prints and Iwaizumi had gaped at him like a lovesick teenager). Iwaizumi pretended to get lost in the maze of illusions Bhulbhulaiya at Lucknow only to have fun watching a distraught Tsukishima slowly freak out in the massive building with delusive stairwells and fake doors. The pair even went trekking in the mountains and by the time they reached Iwaizumi's native village, both of them were exhausted from the extensive travelling.

The little adventure of sneaking into the orchard was apparently Iwaizumi’s definition of relaxing. But with his crotch stinging from the impact, Tsukishima wasn’t too sure about the relaxation part. He pouted his lips, staring down at Iwaizumi who was rather too comfortable with his boyfriend in his arms despite the location.

Now with the prospect of falling from the wall mostly gone, Iwaizumi moved one of his hands to cup the back of Tsukishima’s head.

He pulled the blond closer towards himself and rubbed their noses together before pecking the corner of his mouth.

"What if we get caught?" Tsukishima's mind was taken off the dull throb at his core. He was now eyeing Iwaizumi's lips with a very close concentration. 

Iwaizumi giggled and leaned in once again, "I sure hope we don't."

The next time their mouths met, it was for a much longer duration, and with no complaints from Tsukishima. Slowly brushing their lips against each other despite being in perhaps the most awkward position ever, they lost themselves for a couple of moments, tuning out the outside world, focusing on only them.

Sturdy fingers pressed into Tsukishima's sides before letting go as Iwaizumi pulled away. Vast expanses of the plot laid before them, dotted with carefully planted rows of mango trees hung with the ripe golden fruits that beckoned Iwaizumi towards themselves. 

The man jumped off the wall and landed on his feet inside the orchard lands. He took Tsukishima's hand and tugged him on, "Let's go, come on."

The land was easy but Tsukishima still remained overly cautious when jumping off. They brushed their clothes to dust off the loose dirt clinging to them and then Iwaizumi was leading him down the row of neatly planted trees. 

Sunlight filtered through the sparse tree leaves, casting the entire orchard in soft light. They walked, hand in hand, Iwaizumi looking around, inspecting each tree until he found one that satisfied him and paused before it.

“Not again,” Tsukishima groaned but got ready to follow his boyfriend anyway because nothing can make Iwaizumi Hajime change his mind if there is a mango tree in sight.

“Yes. Again,” Iwaizumi kicked off his sandals and jumped up to reach the nearest strong branch while his foot rested in a groove of the trunk. 

Tsukishima observed how Iwaizumi climbed up and made mental notes so that when it was his turn, he didn’t blunder too much this time. By the time he reached his boyfriend, Iwaizumi was busy trying to find the best one to pluck.

“Stop shaking the branch so much, Kei,” came an urgent whisper.

“Well nobody asked you to climb to its thinnest end when there are fruits here at reach!” Tsukishima retorted.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. “Those are not ripe enough, they don’t get as much sun as these do.” Tsukishima had to grab on to the trunk for dear life when Iwaizumi gave the branch a violent jerk to pluck the mango he had finally got his hold around.

Another jerk and another mango later, Iwaizumi crawled back on all fours to where Tsukishima sat.

Once the older man settled firmly onto the branch again did Tsukishima dare to move. Iwaizumi handed over one of the mangoes, the larger one, Tsukishima noticed with a flutter in his heart.

They rubbed the mango skin softly between their palms, hoping it separates the pulp from the skin somewhat. Iwaizumi poked a hole at the end of his mango and warned Tsukishima to keep his mouth off the sticky blackened end and the blond watched as his boyfriend began to suck out the pulp through the hole.

Tsukishima tried to memorise the steps and follow but within moments he was having to lick up all the juices that dripped down his hands after having pressed the mango too hard. Finally, making sure that not one drop had fallen on his shorts, Tsukishima carefully put his lips at the tiny cavity he had made on the skin of the mango.

His mouth filled with the sugary sweet taste of the fruit, the creamy scent of it adding to the flavour and Tsukishima hollowed out his cheeks to suck out more of the pulp.

He looked up to find Iwaizumi staring at him with a twinkle in his eyes. The spiky-haired male gave him a toothy grin and Tsukishima tilted his head to give him a curious look. Soon, without any warning, Iwaizumi was leaning in, his soft pink tongue darting out to lick the dripping juices at Tsukishima's chin.

The blonde gasped at the wet touch, meeting Iwaizumi's eyes with his face quickly heating up. Iwaizumi only smirked in response and reached up to kiss him on the lips this time.

"So sweet," Iwaizumi's feet dangled from the branch. He turned his attention back to the deflated mango in his hands and gently began to remove its skin to lick the seed clean off all the pulpy delight it had to offer.

"Me or the mango?" Tsukishima asked cheekily, lapping up the last of the pulp that his mango provided before doing the same as Iwaizumi. 

His boyfriend chirped, "Both. Don't make me choose between the loves of life, okay?"

Tsukishima rolled his, snorting but before he could say anything, a shout interrupted and startled the living soul out of Tsukishima.

“Who’s there? Get down here right now!”

Tsukishima whipped his face and realized by the looks it was the person in charge of taking care of the orchard, he looked back at Iwaizumi with a pale face, but Iwaizumi was more than perhaps a little cheeky.

He hopped off the branch in a matter of seconds and shouted something in vernacular while helping Tsukishima down, that in Tsukishima's opinion, only turned the caretaker angrier. Iwaizumi took his hand in his and they were soon dashing across the orchard with an old geezer at their tail.

Tsukishima felt the wind shoot past his ears with the waft of earthy smell in the air as their feet kicked up dust behind them. More than the fear of getting caught, the joy of being able to do such a childish thing with his boyfriend finally got to him that he started to laugh as they ran. Iwaizumi somehow caught the strain of his infectious laughter and the two ran and ran until their lodging was in sight.

Iwaizumi had been right, thought Tsukishima once he realized that they had left their sandals behind, it had been fun anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> WE LOVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. GIVE US SOME. RIGHT NOW. 💖😤


End file.
